You Kill Me
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: A month after failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto thinks that Sakura will never see him for anything more than he is a teammate and a friend. But Sakura may have something to say about that. Based on the song by Jimmy Eat World, 'Kill'. NaruSaku.


_Author's Note: All right I've been meaning to do a songfic for-freakin-ever, seriously it must have been like 3 years now. But that's for another time. I decided to try a NaruSaku fic since I get great feedback for my other story, those that read it, think you know what I'm talking about. Anyway I started on this fic earlier in the day and just finished it a few mintues ago. Hope you guys like it. _

**_You Kill Me_**

It was a dark night in Konoha, the orange ninja Naruto stood outside the Haruno residence looking up at Sakura's window. It had been a month since his failed mission to retrieve Sasuke now finally out of the hospital, the orange ninja reflects on his percieved failure. He'd always had feelings for Sakura, and she knew it. At least he thought she did, he made it pretty apparent it felt like. How many different ways can you say you love someone without explictly saying it? He sighed and bowed his head as it started to thunder.

"Why do I bother? She'll never go for a guy like me...she's too into Sasuke to even give me a second glance. Even now she probably has a hundred pictures of Sasuke on her wall." he muttered.

Inside Sakura sat on her bed with her legs up to her chest. Suprisingly enought there wasnt really anything on her wall. The pink koinoichi was off in her own little world, while she didnt blame Naruto for anything she couldnt take her mind off the events.

"I dont know why I tear myself up like this." Naruto said scratching his head as he turned to leave.

At that second Sakura thought she heard something and went to her window and saw him leaving the street corner outside her house.

"Naruto?" she said.

As he started to walk away Sakura rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

_Well your just across the street_

_Looks a mile to my feet_

_I want to go to you_

_Funny how I'm nervous still_

_I've always been the easy kill_

_I guess I always will_

_Could it be that everything goes around by chance (chance)_

_or only one way that it was always meant to be (be) _

_You kill me _

_You always know the perfect thing to say_

_Hey-hey, Hey-hey_

_I know what I should do but I just cant walk away_

A while later it started to storm, Naruto was in the woods training on a practice dummy. Going to town on the wooden stubs it was all he could do to keep his mind off of Sakura. Unfortunatly that wasnt helping very well. With every punch and jab he muttered to himself how stupid he was.

"What was I thinking? Grr! She'll never go for someone like me."

Naruto drove his knee into two of the training blocks in the middle of the pratice drummy and did a few more karate chops.

"I made a promise to her and I screwed up!" he yelled doing a round house kick.

"Shouldnt have been that hard! How was I to know he had so much power?" breaking off one of the stubs with a punch.

"I could have taken him down! I should have taken him down! I put everything I had into that fight!" he yelled another roundhouse blew off the top of the pole.

"She was counting on me!" and punched a hole in the middle of it and struggled to free his hand finally ripping it out of the base as splinters went flying. And did another kick leveling what remained of the tower.

Sakura slid down the hill as it started to rain, a flash of lightning appeared over the horizon. The orange ninja sat down in the dirt exhausted and frustrated. In his anger he sprang back up and summoned several of his clones.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as six or seven of him appeared from nowhere.

As Sakura made her way closer she could hear a commotion a couple hundred feet ahead. And raced on thinking he was in trouble. Meanwhile Naruto continued to spar with himself, as the original laid waste to his clones punching one in the face making it vanish. As he swept another one off his feet and doing an elbow drop dispatching the second one. Two more went at him, the orange ninja did a double or nothing forward split hinge kick to the jaw taking them both out simotaniously and did a backflip to recover. As Sakura finally came up to the battle she hid in the bushes to see what he was doing. The last clone came at him but the original suprised him with a backhand strike to the face and sent him to the ground and vanished. Sakura watched in awe as an orange aura surrounded her teammate and started forging a blue energy ball in his right hand and eyed a massive oak tree that laid before him.

"Rasengan!" he yelled racing towards it.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

The Leaf Shinobi skidded in his tracks as he tried to stop and turned to see who it was.

"Sakura?" he asked having exited his powered up stance.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just...training." he told her.

"What's really wrong?" she asked.

"I...uh...I cant say." he turned away.

"What do you mean?" she said hands on her knees and trying to look him in the face.

"I just cant." he told her. Part of her lower lip jutted out as she tried to figure out what was wrong, until it came to her.

"Listen if this is about Sasuke..."

"What? ha ha ha. Dont be redicilious Sakura, of course it's not about him! What gave you that idea? I'm just out here to train." he said putting his hands behind his head sounding confident.

Sakura wasnt at all convinced.

"Well I'll be seeing you." he said as he walked off.

"Oh Naruto." she muttered.

_"I cant let her know how I feel, it's not worth it. I wish I could tell her but..." _

_"It's too hard for him, I'm not sure why. Maybe because he still thinks I love Sasuke, and maybe I havent given him enough of a shot to be more open with his feelings. Why do I do these things to him?" _she wondered.

_I can picture your face well_

_from the bar in my hotel_

_I wish I'd go to you_

_I pick up, put down the phone_

_like your favorite Heatmiser song goes:_

_"It's just like being alone..." _

_Oh God, please dont tell me this has been in vain (vain)_

_I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means)_

_You kill me_

_You've got some nerve but cant face your mistakes _

_Hey-hey, Hey-hey_

_I know what I should do but I just cant turn away_

_(away)_

A while later Naruto was in his room sulking with his head on his desk, as he thought back to the days events. Little did he know he'd soon have a guest.

_So go on love_

_leave while there's still hope for escape_

_got to take what you can these days_

_there's so much ahead_

_and so much regret_

_I know what you want to say_

_(I know what you want to say)_

_I know it but cant help feeing differently_

_I loved you_

_and I should have said it_

_but tell me, _

_just what has it ever meant. _

Sakura made her way to his house in the rain and silently went up the stairs and opened the door. Naruto lifted his head and saw her standing in his doorway.

"Sakura?" he said.

_I cant help it baby this is who I am (am)_

_I'm sorry but I cant just turn off how I feel (feel)_

_You kill me_

_You build me up but just to watch me break _

_Hey-hey, Hey-hey_

_I know what I should do but I just cant walk away. _

"Hey Naruto, you know you left me hanging back there." she told him.

I uh, had other things to do." he said.

"Yeah I can see that. Is it all right if I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he said turning around in his swivel chair.

"Thanks." she said sitting down on his bed. A look of wonder as he turned 180 degrees in his chair to face her.

"Listen...I know I've been hung up on Sasuke for a while and...I just wanted to apologise about that." he said.

"No you dont have to apologise for anything." he said.

"Yeah I do, I made you go after a guy you dont even like and had you put your life on the line, when we knew he had no intention of ever coming back. You were put in the hospital because of me." she didnt see him come across and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura I would have done that anyway. Mainly because I wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke for betraying us." he placed his finger on her chin and lightly guided it up towards his eyes.

"When you asked, that gave me the incentive to want to do it even more." he smiled. She smiled back.

"I didnt think you knew that word." she said as he let out a soft chuckle.

Sakura put her hands on his cheeks and drew him into an unexpected kiss, the orange ninja closed his eyes and put his arms around her returning the kiss and pulled away from him.

"Besides I think it's time we moved out of the past." she said before kissing him again.

"I hear that." he said kissing her once more.

_Author's Note: Yeah I know kind of a typical end to any fic, but whatever. I wasnt quite sure how this was going to turn out in the end. I think it's kind of good. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. This is my first new story of the month. This songfic was to Jimmy Eat World's Kill. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
